forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mossbridges
Mossbridges was a town in the Vast, lying where the Coast Road between Ravens Bluff and Tantras crossed the Fire River, over the bridge of the same name. Feldar's Trail began at Mossbridges and joined to Highbank Forest. History The bridge over the Fire River was built during the kingdom of Roldilar, a dwarven surface realm founded in 610 DR. The bridge lay a few miles upstream of the secure trading center of Sarbreen at the mouth of the river. Although Roldilar and Sarbeen fell to orcs in 649 DR, the bridge survived. As humans began to settle the coastline of the Vast, Sarbreen remained dangerous but the river remained useful. So local farmers and merchants gathered instead at the Fire River Bridge, as they called it, where they traded their goods and coin. A settlement grew, and bridge and community came to be known as Mossbridges. Sarbreen was eventually resettled, becoming the city of Ravens Bluff in 1222 DR. In the Year of the Tankard, 1370 DR, Ravens Bluff was working to establish a regional government in the Vast, by taking a number of neighboring towns and villages under its control. Mossbridges and the newly settled New Hope were the two communities to be incorporated in the city-state. Locations The main landmark was the massive multi-span bridge that stretched across the Fire River, bearing the Coast Road. Formerly called the Fire River Bridge, it was more generally known as "Mossbridges", from which the town took its name. The engineers and stonemasons who worked on it simply called it "the Bridge". A local inn was The Blushing Gynosphinx. Three doors south, past two rooming houses, was the office of the bridge foreman, on the east side of the road. Gladragon's Gold & Gems Exchange was a center of the gold and gem trade. Gargoyles lined its roof; these were more than mere statues. Government In 1370 DR, Mossbridges was home to Lord Thalmir, one of the wealthiest petty lords in the area. From 1370 DR, Mossbridges was incorporated into the city-state of Ravens Bluff, and held allegiance to it. Law & order Around 1370 DR, Mossbridges was policed by the paladin Rulisqer of Tyr, god of justice, together with his fourteen followers. They believed that public safety and lawful behavior would bring happiness and prosperity to all. Through diligent, expert policing, they broke up brawls in the streets and kept out thieves' guilds. Those who drew a weapon would soon find themselves subdued, disarmed, and marched out of town. The Tyrrans seemed to always know when and where there was going to be trouble. Thanks to their efforts, Mossbridges saw very little crime. Economy Mossbridges in the 14th century largely served Ravens Bluff as a warehouse district, a staging area for caravans, and a center for horse trading and stabling, as well as through its stockyards. Consequently, a great deal of wealth passed through Mossbridges, but this was kept safe by the efforts of the Tyrrans. The good security led to Mossbridges being utilized as a neutral, "no swords" meeting ground for those who would otherwise come into conflict, such as traditional foes who needed to trade or negotiate. Some merchants who preferred not to stay in Ravens Bluff—a few of who had made enemies there—based themselves in nearby Mossbridges instead. They arranged for clients and creditors to meet them in the town. Both the Tyrran security and the neutral ground encouraged investment and even banking in Mossbridges. A fledgling but prosperous banking industry had sprung up by 1370 DR. The civic authorities of both Ravens Bluff and Tantras paid a corps of engineers and stonemasons based in Mossbridges to maintain the bridge over the Fire River, which they simply called "the Bridge". They could never be persuaded to risk or sabotage the bridge, but were corrupt in other areas. For a hefty bribe, they would conceal bodies, treasure, and telltale items in the bridge pilings, where they might remain for a good long time. Both the corps and the stashing operation were led by the foreman, Klonalogh Umesker, in 1370 DR. Rumors & Legends Rumor had it that the only successful criminal in Mossbridges was a semi-retired smuggler who still dealt with pirates. Supposedly, she was some kind of amphibious shape-changer who would take the form of a giant octopus to swim out to pirates when they signaled from offshore. It was said she kept her loot stashed underwater, not far from land. One drunken fellow in a tavern claimed it was kept inside giant clams and that they snapped shut on and trapped unauthorized people, though this was given little credence, of course. Appendix References Category:Towns Category:Human settlements Category:Settlements Category:Locations in the Vast Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Locations on the Coast Road Category:Locations on Feldar's Trail Category:Locations on the High Trail Category:Locations on the Fire River